fairy_tailfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Conseil Magique/@comment-83.199.48.137-20150710152234/@comment-26934710-20150927070517
Maitre Sieg hart a écrit : AlphaKTTAAK-47 a écrit : Maitre Sieg hart a écrit : AlphaKTTAAK-47 a écrit : Acno Maad G|Gildarts Zeref (Sans sa malédiction il doit être au niveaux de Natsu DF ou plus fort ) Natsu Dragon Force Full power66 | Sprigan Laxus mode berserkeur ou dragon force (Appeler ça comme vous voulez)|Gajeel on à pas vue son dragon force mais avec son acier de l'ombre il est bien plus fort Grey. Grey Damon Slayer Full Force|Jellal(On à vue sa technique la plus forte et franchement c'est pas grand chose Sema et l'explosion que luxus à fait contre Ajil . Erza Wendy DF Elfman Juvia Mira Une grosse meterorite osé comparé a ça surtout qui voulait même tué oraison sies mais les recruté juste assez pour les mettre à terre à une attaque de luxus qui na rien fait a august. Débat inutile à ton vue jellal aprés 1 ans? Tu croit quoi lui aussi à eu un gros power up.On na rien vu de sont entraiment aprés 7 ans encore moins aprés 1 ans. D'ailleurs je suis que jellal va affronter le roi august largement au dessus de tout les sprigans du lvl de zeref qui maitrise tout les élements et des magie interdite comme jellal et le plus polyvalent.Tu va voir je suis à 100% que c'est le pére de jellal erthland. Osé mettre gazeel au dessus de jellal est une vaste blague et le mettre au lvl de grey est encore pire. Natsu>jellal>luxus>>>erza and mira> grey > gazeel. Alors déjà Jellal N'a jamais évoluer il à toujours les même technique. Ils s'et fait atomiser par natsu en DF Alors Gajeel l'atomise aussi en Dragon force. il y'a une échelle de puissance entre les mages. Les slayer se trouve en haut de l'échèlle. Ils ont le pouvoir d'absorber les élément. Regarde natsu en DF Ils à mit ton jellal K.O En deux Coup. Gildarts est sans doute un God slayer ou Démon Slayer. Luxus à battu JURA sans mettre son mode Berserker. Alors que Jellal été près à UTILISER SEMA. Et August maitrise toutes les magie donc c'est aussi un slayer. Zeleph sans sa malédiction il ne vaut rien (Hé Ouai j'ose le dire). Grey et Gajeel on la même puissance. Jellal est juste un déchet qui ve se venger de zeleph il me rapelle sasuke ce petit merdeux. Tu va te calmé un peux. Le sasuke dans histoire est belle est bien ce perso naze de grey avec sa juvia sakura. Jellal = sieg hart de rave même geule tout personalité ect, il est le plus fort à la fin avec le héro.Tu sais trés bien que fairy tail va les battre en 1 contre 1 l'auteur fait toujours la même chose dans son manga.Sa changerai jamais ces mashima tout craché.Ya que fairy tail et crime sorcier qui vont ce les faire. Oui jellal s'est entrainer pendant 1 ans comme luxus et quand tu vois des perso erza avec des power up comme tout monde.Pourquoi lui n'en aurait pas.Il a le plus grand potentiel du manga avant 7 ans il est au dessus de n'importe qui derriere guildarz, Si des persos comme luxus ect qui est inferieur à jellal avant 1 ans.alors jellal aprés 1 ans va démonté tout le monde.Les rapport de force de mashima sont ça.Tout les exploits de jellal sont largement au dessus de luxus.alors aprés 1 ans il va ce fight contre august sont pére le fort des sprigans, il maitrise tout les élements.des indices laissé par mashima et son apparence qui ressemble au roi faust edolas.Jellal vs august et luxus vs god seireina pour moi est à 100% Pas envies de lire et repondre à tes conneries avec ton guildarz et ton luxus qui est grave amoché contre jura à la fin, tu lis le manga à l'envers toi. Ok il va battre orgast mais ya un hero et non deux il pourra meme pas battre zeref encore moins acno et encore pire ankseram battre des sprigants ok mais faut pas abuser en disant jellal va etre a la fin le plus fort avec natsu , jellal ne pourra pas allez plus haut qu orgast et en s en fou qu orgast ressemble a hades ou faust tous qu on veut cest un manga ecrit par mashima tu peux t interresser a jellal ok mais dire qu il va etre du niveau de natsu vers la fin cest abuser aussi mashima n en a fait que un des hero et non deux donc je regrret mais a la fin cest natsu le plus fort